


In Bed with two snipers

by MiloKitty



Series: IronWinterHawk [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony, Fluff, M/M, Poly with limited sharing, Togetherness, Tony is a wanted Man by Sharpshooters, middle Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloKitty/pseuds/MiloKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in bed with 2 snipers and a decaffeinated genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new at writing fan fiction with this being my second work. I ask for patients as i sort out my terrible writing style, also this will most likely be a one-shot.

Tony Stark felt the cold metal of an ex-soviet assassin/sniper wrapped around his middle affectively pinning him to said snipers chest. He opened his eyes to meet the blue ones of the other sniper who shared his bed. James, Clint and Tony had been in a relationship for around six months depending on which one you asked. Tony had been surprised at the offer to date these two but who was he to turn down the offer of two very attractive snipers. They had very quickly established an arrangement that applied to everything and that arrangement was that Tony was in the middle no matter what, and while this (in Tonys opinion) only improved the sex it meant that he was always squashed between the two possessive sharpshooters. So as he made to move to retrieve the golden beverage of the universe (aka coffee) he was pulled back by the still sleeping sniper which only served to amuse Clint while annoying Tony. Clint sensing his lovers annoyance went to work on attempting the impossible task of having a fully functioning Stark without the aid of caffeine. He started by pressing his lips gently against the targets till the opened with a soft sigh. Now when viewing stark most would see his pride and dominating nature and assume in continued over into the bedroom. Well Clint and James Could both testify against this.

Clint deepened the kiss causing stark to make a sound that was very similar to a whimper, this woke James who just enjoyed the sight of his two lovers kissing. Clint met James eyes while slowly encouraging more sounds out of Tony. James allowed what some would call an wicked smile to spread his lips before starting to mark Tony's neck with bites before soothing them. This Caused Tony to moan and bare his neck to James. When Clint finally came up for air he started to remove Tonys sleep Pants when a quite smug English voice entered the room "Sir, Doctor Banner requires you assistants immediately in the lower lab" This interesting newsflash caused both James and Clint to almost growl in frustration much to Tonys amusement. As he detangled himself from the two snipers he left them both with a quick kiss before rushing down to the labs.

Both snipers layer there contemplating the benefit of ether waiting there missing or getting up and starting the day when clint decided to just role over and go back to sleep. James on the other hand with a smirk of amusement got up and prepared to surprise tony in the lab. He and Clint shared Tony more than anything and both had a vested interest in keeping him alive but nether of them had a rule against bedding Stark solo, so they both had plans to keep Tony more to oneself. Like most things with two snipers it was a contest. So snooze and you lose. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce asks questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the thought stuck in my head all night about a Sniper with a surprise, it was annoying me so decided to give to you guys instead.

Bruce had spent the better part of last night trying to identify the natural matter on some alien tech from the last battle, only to discover in the somewhat early hours of the morning that it was more machine then he had first anticipated and called Tony down to help identify this particular enigma. 

Tony had wandered in in dark blue sleep pants (clint's'), #1 overly large mug of coffee and his neck covered in quite large love bites.                                                                              

"Did i interrupt something?" Bruce asked with a small smirk, it was no secret in the avengers tower that Clint and Bucky had started courting Tony, in fact in the case of Natasha, Darcy and Pepper, they had started being Fan girls over the relationship. They had so far tried to bribe J.A.R.V.I.S into giving them pictures of the three sleeping together or other cute moments.

Bruce's' question prompted Tony to rub his free hand around his neck and groan. " _I_ have a Press Meeting today Brucey Bear, if they see this the medias gonna flip _"_ Tony Said quite pitifully, managing to look quite sad until he spotted the alien tech.

The two scientist had been studying it for about 3 hrs when Bruce decided to have a nap. 

Leaving Tony alone in the Lab. On his way out he missed the assassin standing in the corner. Quietly James Staked up to Tony wrapping his arms around his waist causing Tony to Jump and whip around.

Looking Into Jame's' smirking face. Tony was pinned against the work bench as They kissed, he worked his hands under Jame's' shirt and up his muscled chest. James growled possessively and started to once again mark Tony's' neck. Tony moaned at this action and tried to pull James closer when the lab door opened Causing the two to jump apart.

" _I_ am quite sorry sir" Exclaimed a british voice " But is seems that the door is malfunctioning".

The Glare the Barnes sent the celling caused to Tony to start laughing 

"I'll get onto it straight away Jarvis" Tony said once the urge to laugh left him.

James on the other hand continued to glare at the celling even though he new J.A.R.V.I.S wasn't there. He started planning revenge against the cock blocking tower until he realised that J.A.R.V.I.S controlled everything, Causing him to glare even more.

* * *

 

Clint was crawling around in the vents of the Avengers Tower when a grate closed in front of him. J.A.R.V.I.S had been in a pissy mood lately, the reason unknown to everyone including Tony himself so Clint didn't question it. He just started a new route down to Tony's' lab. He wanted to try and continue this mornings events with or without Barnes. Clint just wanted to hear Tony beg. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets turned into a squid... that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a friend, who wants blue squid Tony

Tony had been in the workshop for about 93 hours working on a super sonic jet. He had 10 litres of pure caffeine running through his system, then the alarm went off. Running to his armour, tripping over a total of 3 tables, 2 robots (by the names of U and Butterfingers) and a random evil toaster by the name of Charles.

Soaring through the air Tony's comm coming online. "What do we  have Cap?" Asked Tony

"If i say giant science drop out off evil, do i lose bed privileges?" Interupted Clint before Cap could answer. The growl of hatred from Tony rumbled down the Comm lines. " Why? Why does no one notice when a student starts showing insane scientists tendices"  ranted Tony 

The evil scientist in question took this moment to cackle like an insane madmen... that he was. Though for all his evil stereotype vibe he lasted a total of 45 secs agianst the armour. As he fell from the sky a beam of blue sparks shot from the 'jetpack' on evil mans backs, hitting the armour sending Tony crashing through the trees in central park.

Both snipers were both moving before The armour had stopped moving. 

"Tony!" Both snipers cried out at the same sliding to at stop at the armour and entering the overide code as the other avengers ran into the clearing of destroyed trees. 

As the armour opened with a snick to revel insted of a injured tony stark, a large (for a squid) blue squid. Sitting back on their feet Clint and Bucky both looked lost at the idea that their Tones was now a squid. " What do we do with him?" Questioned Steve, all avengers looked lost at the idea of transporting their now sea creature teamates.

After struggling with a cranky squid the avengers manged to get Tony into one if the many Labs at shield. The scientist in said labs had been poking and prodding at Tony for 6 hours before he turned back into his hansome bearded self much to the benifit of Clint and Bucky who had after Tonys transformation back into himself had been spending a lot of time hearing Tony beg and whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading let me know if there is anything you want to see in the form of two snipers and a genius.


	4. Nightmares of Dark places and the monsters they hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness is the go with chapter.

All the avengers suffered nightmares, it came with the territory. They all had different ways to cope with them as well. Tony though had the worst method to deal with his nightmares, he also had the added bonus of not reacting in his sleep to them. Bucky Thrashed and woke in a sudden flurry of movement pinning ether Clint or Tony in his panic to escape the demons his mind offers, Clint woke in a vocal flurry of different languages, crying out for people of his past. Tony though, the only signs he gave of the horrors in his head were small almost non existence whimpers, waking silently and slipping out without waking ether one of his usually sharp eyed lovers. Working away days in the workshop before returning to the sun with claims of inventive drive that had woke him not the demons of a sand filled cave or old friends ripping out his "heart". 

Bucky and Clint though had started to notice the trend, no-matter how well Tony hid it. They saw Tony, with dark rings his eyes, the sudden bouts of fear that plagued him from the dark corners of the workshop. They both had tried luring Tony back into slumber but Tony's fear of his demons was more powerful then there words and comfort. 

"what are we gonna do Clint?, he can't keep going on like this" Bucky's worried filled words filled the air between the two snipers. Clint, allowed the silence to stretch before sighing " We can't force him Bucky, if he wants us to help him he'll come to us but if we force him he'll run away. We both know this" Clint pulled Barnes closer to his side. They both sat side by side before hearing Tony walking into the apartment. He slowly opened the door before sitting on the end of the bed. To Clint and James he took what seemed to be a fortifying breath before speaking.

" I'm sorry, for how i've been acting lately." Tony spoke icily and calmly before continuing " I have thought about this for a while and i can't do this anymore" Both assassins went to protest but Tony cut them off " I am done with this relationship, if you two wish to continue this then i'm happy for you" Tony then got up and left the room before ether assassin could react Tony was gone, leaving both of them in a shocked silence. 

............................................................................To Be Continued (Maybe)......................To be Continued (Maybe)............................... To Be Continued (maybe) .................................


	5. Steve gives relationship advice???

Bucky and Clint sat in silence. Their minds whirling.

"Why would he leave us Buck?" Clint asked sounding like someone had ran over a beloved pet of his. 

"I don't Know Clint, maybe... maybe, no i don't know. Bucky got up pulling Clint with him, "We're gonna go get some answers, then sort out whatever's going on in his head" 

"Buck, he doesn't want us anymore, he left us" Clint Sounded lost and broken. Clint's relationship with Tony's was different, Tony had helped him repair himself from Loki's mind-control. 

Bucky crouched down to Clint's level, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "Clint, did that sound like our Tony?, Our nervous Tony, with so many self-esteem issues that when he thought he pissed you off, he made over 100 different arrows, just so you would stay with him, that was his worry, all caused you snapped at him. The Tony who broke up with  us wasn't ours"

Clint sighed and allowed Bucky to lead him to the elevator, Suddenly J.A.R.V.I.S's voice broke the silence of the elevator " I'm am sorry to inform you Sgt. Barnes, but you and Agent Barton have had your access revoked from the Workshop Floor" J.A.R.V.I.S sounded as sad as an A.I could sound.

"Take us to the main floor please, Come on Clint" Bucky sighed, Something was up with his Tony, he just didn't know what. He needed Tony. There relationship had a trade off, Clint got the support he needed and Bucky got acceptance, after moving into the tower with Steve, he needed to know that he wasn't feared. Tony had been the first to show that. There First encounter had been to say the least unusual, Tony had walked up with coffee in one hand introduced himself, said that for an assassin he looked like a lost kitten, and the when the program kicked in and the Solider had pinned Tony to the kitchen wall, Tony laughed and said that he wanted dinner before he put out. It kicked the program into submission and Tony's attitude towards him never changed. It was a welcome difference to Steve's pitting looks and Natasha dis-trusting glares. 

The Elevator door opened to revel Steve sitting and sketching, He looked up as the two heart-broken assassins entered the common room floor.

Steve looked concerned at the hagged look of his team mates and friends " What happened?, did someone die?, you both look terrible."

Both snipers sat at the kitchen bench and explained how Tony had stolen their hearts and crushed them, before hiding out in his Workshop.

Steve listened in shock and understanding. HE had watched the relationship between the sharpshooters and the resident Genius blossom.

"Clint, Bucky i'm sorry but you both know Tony, if he did this on his own then there was a reason, If that reason was to protect himself from having his heartbroken or protect you two from something there was a reason, you both just need to let Tony have some alone time before dragging him out of the shop and getting some answers."

Steve left both heartbroken lovers to think about what he said and prayed that Tony hadn't lost some of the happiness these two provided him for ever 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thing you want to see the snipers go through let me know in a comment.


	6. Tony Oh, Poor Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see what's going on with genius #1

Tony stared up at the workshop's celling lost in thought, He knew that Bucky and Clint were happy now. They were just to polite to say anything before. They didn't want him in their relationship, he spent to much time in the shop, couldn't even protect himself let alone others on the battle field.

It was better that he removed himself for them, they weren't going to miss him, maybe for show they might try and get him back but the video and the voices don't lie. They hated how weak he was. How selfish and emotionally detached he was. They got nothing from this relationship, Tony leaving wouldn't affect them. They would be that same as before the relationship.

Tony, though needed them. They grounded him, reminded him that he was safe from the cave and from the other monsters his mind chose to remind him of. They even used to stop the voices. The voices though were  back and once again were right.

The voices always sounded like Howard and Obadiah, they reminded him of his failures and this time showed him that he wasn't needed. The voices were right, he would eventually screw up this relationship, like he did with all the others. Tony laughed bitterly, know one ever could love him, he was to much of a fuck up, he wasn't an inventor or a futurist, he was a destroyer, he made things that could destroy nations, always deleting the blueprints for them after he caught up with his mind.

Steve, Howard,Obadiah and Tiberius were right, he was selfish, un-needed. He wasted space, killed so many others. Yinsen didn't deserve to die if Tony lived, the original human Jarvis didn't need to have put up with him as a failure of a stark child. He couldn't do anything right, the only difference now was that he knew it.

* * *

* * *

Bucky and Clint stood waiting outside the Workshop doors. They had been there for 2 days, 48 hrs. Waiting for Tony.

"Buck, why don't we just 'ninja' our way in" Clint was sick of not being able to see Tony, he missed Tony's smell and taste.

"We need him to trust us Clint, I know you want Tony back but if we break in Tony won't trust us enough to come back" Bucky sighed he just wanted Tony back, even if he had to half starve while he waited.

* * *

* * *

The rest of the avengers were sitting in the common room trying to figure out why Tony would leave his two snipers, The trio had always seemed happy, even when Tony was turned into a squid, they were patient and just loving with Tony.

"Maybe, Tony's been replaced" Suggested Steve, he didn't want to think that Tony had just been done with the sharpshooters, it would crush both Bucky and Clint.

"If he has, when did it happen, has there been anything or anyone knew in the tower lately?" questioned Natasha, She was protective over Clint, if Stark had broken his heart without reason, she might remove some of his more important features.

"There was the alien device from the battle a few weeks ago, Tony and I haven't been able to identify what it is yet, but i think we need to face facts, Tony left Clint and Bucky for his own reasons not because an Alien told him to" Bruce waited for the protests his statement would create, he loved Tony as a friend, but knew if Tony left the Snipers it was for a good reason.

* * *

* * *

J.A.R.V.I.S waited for someone to piece together what he had found, Sir had muted him. He knew why Sir had left his two lower-class lovers. The alien device Dr. Banner had mentioned had been giving off an usual signal for days now.

Unable to mention this meant watching as Sir slipped back into the depressed form that he had once held before the Avengers had moved in.

It was this reason that J.A.R.V.I.S liked most of the avengers, Sgt. Barnes and Agent Barton being the only ones he didn't like. To J.A.R.V.I.S these two were not up to the standards that Sirs partners should have, They were both rude and crass, didn't have any manners and were both riff raft from the street in J.A.R.V.I.S's eyes or scanners if you wish to be politicly correct. Sadly though Sir wouldn't allow J.A.R.V.I.S to show his opinion on the two snipers.

All J.A.R.V.I.S wanted was for Sir, to be happy, this was not going to happen if Sir's mind continued to match the aliens devices signal. So J.A.R.V.I.S waited along with the rat of the avengers. 

 


	7. Tony Vs Snipers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter, we see Clints view on the break-up and how feels about Tony and Bucky.

Clint was sick of waiting, he wanted Tony back. He missed the late night cuddles (though he would never admit it) and the Tony-rants that dissolved when he ran his hand up Tony's side. He missed Tony's scent and smile. The way he laughed when he and Buck got caught up in different ways they could make different shots.

He just wanted it go back to when he and Barnes would return from a undercover Shield mission to find Tony curled up on their bed, wearing one of their to big t-shirts fast asleep. How when they slowly woke him with sharp marking bites and soothing kisses, Tony wouldn't hide how responsive he was or how much he missed them.

Clint  wanted to be able to pin Tony to side with only fake resistance. Wanted to be able to have sleepy Tony curl into him and groan.

He wanted to be able watch Bucky slowly take the proud dominating mask that was Tony and reduce it to a whimpering, begging pile of sexual tension. He wanted to be able to hear Tony moaning his name and begging for him, to have Tony's mouth put to use instead of insulting and snarking at him no matter how much he enjoy the snark-fest.

looking over at a Sleeping Barnes the pang for Tony increased. He let his mind wander back to their first date, it was filled with awkward pauses, until Tony called them out on it kissed both of them and left. Barnes went into shock, until they got home and pulled Stark into their bed. 

Then the doors to Bruce's lab opened and a small alien walked out.

"Bucky, get up" Clint shook Bucky, before jumping to his feet with his bow ready, the Alien though took one look at them and vanished.


	8. Aliens are always to blame (Just look at Loki)

Once the shock of seeing another random alien in Avengers (Read Stark) Tower, both snipers got there collective asses into gear and took off for the main floor calling in an avengers meeting on their way.

Though no reason was needed for as soon as they arrived they found said alien sitting in Tony's Chair, (said armchair was prohibited to be sat in even by the snipers or Natasha). Upon the Teams arrival into the common room, the alien looked up and spoke " Ih, ma I sacul, morf tenalp amgine I emoc ni eceap. I hsiw ot revocer ym gge, ma I yrros rof yna  elbuort I desuac, ym seiceps si nwonk ot esuac latnem  smelborp ni ruoy elpoep.

Blanks looks met this alien language, if the alien noticed it didn't show it and disappeared, J.A.R.V.I.S's voice broke the silence to alert that "Sir seems to have lost consciences in time with the aliens disappearance."

All the avengers ran down to the workshop to discover Tony seemingly asleep on the floor, He looked half starved much to the distress of the two snipers. "Has he eaten at all lately J.A.R.V.I.S?" questioned Clint concern lacing every word.

"Sir hasn't consumed any food in the 64 hours. I would suggest moving sir to medical" J.A.R.V.I.S snarked the last sentence down, voice laced with worry the shouldn't be able to come from the A.I.

* * *

* * *

6 hours after finding Tony passed out in the workshop had led to the avengers sitting around his bed in Shield medical. All bar the Snipers were asleep, Both Clint and Bucky were waiting for Tony to wake up hoping that the entire break-up was because of a random alien.

"What if it wasn't Clint, what if he left us cause he was done?" Bucky was watching the heart monitor counting the seconds between each beep, just waiting for some sort of change.

"Don't be stupid Buck, you said it yourself, it wasn't our Tony who broke up with us," Clint knew he was grasping at Straws but he couldn't face the idea that Tony would want to leave him, them.

So they sat in silence and waited.

 


	9. "look I did wh- "

Tony woke to the beep beep of his heart monitor, slowly waking he looked around the stark (Ha Ha) white walls. memories flashed through his head, the last few days had been a blur of emotions and memories. The last clear thought Tony remembered was waking from another cave themed nightmare, then sneaking down to Bruce's lab to continue the tests on the Alien Device from an older mission.

Then a blinding light, the sudden influx of the voices. The "voices", the physiological thoughts that Tony's conscious links with stressful situations, that had changed though after he started dating Katniss and Robo-cop. They had helped to removed the thought process with all the late night cuddles and kisses on the fly. The proof that they wanted him no matter what they wanted him. He pushed them, tested them with late night workshop time (read days) snarking and insulting them only to earn kisses and slow whispers promising long, tiring, athletic fun.

This all begged the questions thought 1) did he really go through with it and break up with them, and 2) Why was he in medical. 

Attempting to sit up though went out the window quite quickly, trading off with sharp staggering pain. This brought him to the attention of said two snipers. Both Clint and James snapped to attention at the slight flinch of pain as Tony attempted to move. 

"Tony" Clint half whispered in an attempt to not wake the other sleeping in the room. Tony looked wrecked,making Clint want to hunt down the random alien even more and knock his lights out.

Tony attempted to half smirk, and failed "Anyone wanna explain why I feel like a truck ran over me and why i have a sinking feeling that I made a mistake and broke something, please tell me I didn't even if i did."

"Tony, your in medical cause of an Alien event" "Alien what now" "and you bro-ke up with us" Bucky sounded soo heart broken as he said this much to Tony's distress.

"Is there any chance we can ignore alien Tony mistakes and pretend this never happened, or is that insensitive, did you guys want to continue with that, or if" "Tony" Interrupted Clint "Calm down Kit-KIt, if you want to pretend that you never made the worst mistake in your life i'm happy with that"

Tony smiled at this but lost it as soon as he turned to Barnes, though instead of answering Tony's rambling questions, Bucky kissed Tony slowly working his mouth open until a snort from Clint could be heard "alright with me, Kitten"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats it the Boys are back together, sacul the alien has gone home (I think) and the avengers are one big happy family (Ignore the fact that Tony had voices talking to him in his head that he most likely answered) so I ask is there anything else you want to see, or am I ending Two snipers in a bed on this note, I give you 3 days to give me suggestions of what u wanna see. Thank you for all the Love and Kudos and Comments and overall amazingness 
> 
> MiloKitty aka Australian with an Irish-English Pronunciation of the words Horse, potato and garden


	10. Tony's Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony had a simple armchair, the kind that didn't recline but was comfortabl. It was big enough for Tony to curl up in a ball and still have room for more. It was overstuffed and didn't suit the modern look of the apartment. It had a story though, a story about abuse and cuddles and OMG DONT TOUCH THE CHAIR OR YOU WILL BE HOMELESS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned this chair in earlier chapters and managed to intrigue myself. So I wrote this Let me know what u think.

The first day that the avengers moved into the tower they were accompanied by Miss Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. They had placed the luggage down and sat in the lounge room.

Thor, Bruce and Steve on the couch with Clint in one armchair and Natasha in another though as soon as Clint sat down Miss Potts pulled him into the air before apologising.

With curious looks from the Avengers Miss Potts proceeded to explain that Tony didn't care if you trashed the Tower and destroyed his workshop, sure he might be mad but he would forgive you eventually but if you sat in or destroyed the armchair in Question, Tony would ensure that you became homeless and spent the rest of your days begging for scraps. The Avengers wanted to know more but sadly Miss Potts couldn't answer. 

So the armchair stayed avoided, un sat in for months before Barnes moved into the Tower and when hearing the unusual story went to question Stark about the chair with the rest of the avengers ear-dropping with the help of J.A.R.V.I.S. 

Bucky had found Stark shirtless and covered in motor oil and grease in all the right places, the oils only helping to define the toned lithe body of the resident billionaire and causing Bucky to drool.

Once Bucky composed himself he questioned Stark about the Chair and Tony answered by painting a flashback

Screen wavers screen wavers

Cue Mini Tony of 9 years old and an English butler. Tony was sitting on a large countertop while the English Butler cooks and Cleans. "J,", Tony asks with a slight British twinge " Why is their lots of Army Generals always entering and leaving the House" The English Butler Raises an eyebrow at the question and thinks of a way to answer in a kid friendly manor.

"Well, young master Anthony, they are here to assist your father in matters that are above our understanding" 

Tony snorted not believing the butlers Words. "Can we go outside then?" Questioned the inquisitive child. The butler sighed and brought the young child with him to a furniture store. 

"Choose an Chair Sir, it will be yours and none but you will be allowed to sit in the Chair" the Butler offered as a distraction.  
Tony took this literally much to the annoyance of others, bring the armchair with him anytime he moved residence and kicking anyone out who dared sit in it.

After finishing his Story Tony left a confused Sniper in the Workshop. He couldn't well tell the truth about the chair could he? Who would believe it was a gift from the king of Vampires and Werewolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions hit me up I will be happy to fulfil them to the best of my abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this, if you find any mistakes let me know and if you have any ideas for any future tales about our two sniper and a Genius or if you want any other pairings i give will them a go!


End file.
